Meruto - Rasanya Jatuh Cinta pada Pandangan Pertama
by Ichii Ringo
Summary: Miku baru saja masuk ke SMA lalu bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang membuatnya terpesona sekaligus jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Akankah Miku bertemu lagi dengan laki- laki itu?. Iku kisahnya...


**Tokyo, Musim Semi, 2012.**  
"Hari ini anginnya sejuk sekali" seru Miku.

"Huft, semoga dalam ajaran tahun baru di SMA ini aku bisa dapat pacar!" kata Miku dengan semangat.

"Yooosh! Ganbatte!"

"Hmm.., Aulanya dimana ya?"

BRUK!

"Aduh!, Maaf anda tidak apa-apa?" kata orang itu sambil memberikan tangannya.

Sesaat, Ai terpaku. "Kau ganteng sekali..." kata Miku tanpa disadarinya.  
"Eh, maaf maaf aku mengucapkannya tanpa sadar!"  
"Aduh bagaimana sih aku ini! Dasar bodoh!" aku berbicara dalam hati sambil memukul kepalaku sendiri.

"Hahaha.., kau ini lucu sekali, Siapa namamu?"

"Eh? Ehm, Hatsune Miku?.." kataku dengan bingung

"Nama yang cantik, sesuai dengan orangnya" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Oh, Tuhan, it's making me melting" kataku dalam hati sambil berbinar  
"Te..terima kasih"  
Aduh, kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini?

"Sama-sama, ayo berdiri dulu kamu mau ke Aulakan?"

"Iya!" jawabku sambil langsung berdiri, mukaku memerah  
"Aku pasti seperti kepiting rebus sekarang" protesku dalam hati

"Hahaha, kamu imut sekali! Kita ketemu disana ya, aku buru-buru! Ja~!"  
Lalu ia berlari menuju Aula.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa berterima kasih padanya! Arghh!"  
Aku merasakan dadaku yang masih terus berdebar. Mukaku masih panas. Aku memegang pipiku sambil merasakan angin yang menghembuskan kelopak bunga sakura yang ada didekatku. Apakah ini yang namanya 'Jatuh Cinta'?. Jatuh Cinta pada Pandangan pertama!?.  
Tapi, sebelum ia berpikir lebih panjang, bel tanda masuk membuyarkan pikirannya. Lalu ia berlari menuju Aula tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

_And the love story begins now.._

* * *

Sesampainya di Aula, Miku mencari orang itu dari tempat duduk.  
"Orang itu dimana ya? Aku harus berterima kasih padanya!" kataku dalam hati.

Karena sibuk mencari, Miku tidak mendengarkan Kepala Sekolah yang sedang menyampaikan pidatonya.  
"Selanjutnya, mari kita dengar pidato dari Ketua OSIS SMA Kagura, Shion Kaito!"

Sosok laki-laki bertampang ganteng dan berambut cepak berwarna biru tua itu berdiri dan spontan membuat semua siswi yang ada di Aula itu menganga dan berteriak. Lantas Aipun menoleh untuk melihat kenapa semua siswi berteriak seperti itu. Lalu ia melotot kaget. Orang yang menolongnya tadi pagi ternyata Ketua Osis! Astaga!.

"Jadi dia senpaiku!" kataku yang lagi-lagi berbicara tanpa sadar.

"Ai? Ada apa?" tanya Luka-chan bingung.

"Eh?! Tidak ada apa-apa kok!"

"Uhm, yasudah..."

"Maafkan aku, Luka-chan" kataku dalam hati.

Megurine Luka adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, dia anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara. Rumah kami juga bersebelahan. Megurine Gakupo, Ayahnya adalah seorang arsitek yang terkenal, sedangkan Megurine Meiko, Ibunya adalah seorang artis terkenal dari Indonesia, pantas saja kalau rambutnya berwarna hitam legam dan mempunyai bola mata berwarna hazel. Ia sangat cantik seperti ibunya. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Menurutnya itu menyebalkan dan merepotkan. Yah, bagaimanapun juga dia tetap sahabatku yang paling dekat denganku.

Setelah upacara masuk selesai, aku berlari menuju ke area belakang aula. Luka-chan berkata akan pulang duluan jadi aku menitipkan tasku dan menitipkan pesan padanya untuk memberitahukan kepada Ibuku bahwa aku akan pulang agak telat. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat Akimiya-senpai sedang dikerumuni oleh siswi-siswi kelas 2 dan 3. Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Tiba-tiba saat aku baru saja mau pulang, seseorang meraih lenganku.

"Shion-senpai!" kataku setengah berteriak karena kaget karena tiba-tiba senpai menarikku.

"Maaf, Hatsune-san aku jelaskan nanti dulu! Sekarang kita harus lari dari mereka!" katanya sambil membawaku berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah. Aku hanya bingung sambil berlari mengikuti senpai yang masih berlari sambil menggenggam tanganku.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka kehilangan jejak kami, lalu akupun mencoba untuk mengatur nafasku yang tidak karuan karena berlari tadi.

"Haahh..haah, mereka benar-benar keras kepala!" kata Shion-senpai mendengus

"Aduh, sebenarnya ada apa Senpai?"

"Mereka memintaku untuk mengencani mereka, padahal aku tidak mau kalau bukan gadis yang aku suka..."

"Oh, berarti senpai sedang suka seseorang ya?" tanyaku polos

"Hahaha, saat ini belum ada.." tawanya sambil mengacak-acak kepalaku

"Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan ya?" gumam Miku

"Eh? Kau bilang apa Hatsune-san?"

"Ha? Eh?! Nandemonai nandemonai..."

Hening sejenak..

"Oh iya!" celetuknya tiba-tiba  
"Maafkan aku sudah menarikmu tadi!"

"Tidak apa-apa kok senpai" kataku sambil tersenyum, aku berharap itu senyum termanisku.

"Itu tidak cukup, kau sampai kecapekan begitu, ini juga sudah sore, ayo aku antarkan pulang!"

Tiba-tiba saja aku berdebar. Agak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja ditawari pulang oleh orang yang aku sukai. Tapi akhirnya aku hanya menggangguk saja. Mukaku memanas.

Setelah itu kami berjalan menuju rumahku sambil mengobrol dan tertawa bersama.

Will they end up being together? This is just the begining ;)


End file.
